Sex and love and guns light a cigarette
by Dracula-Smile
Summary: Draw est une adolescente solitaire, renfermée qui n'a qu'une seule envie oublier toute sa vie complètement déboussolée en buvant à outrance. Elle ne s'attendait pas a faire la rencontre d'un homme qui allait bouleverser son univers pour une fraction de seconde mais qui laisserait sa trace a jamais sur elle. Un homme, sombre, mystérieux et dangereux, Le Patron.
1. Chapter 1

**Et bien ! Me revoilà****_enfin_****avec une fanfiction dans un registre que je n'avais pas encore exploité SLG ! (*fangirldemathieu* vvoouiiiiii =3 !)**

**Alors ici je vous livre la première partie d'une courte histoire de deux chapitre (ou trois selon mon inspiration et mon temps).**

**ATTENTION / !\ ! : Cette fic n'est pas classée Rated M pour rien moins de 16 ans s'abstenir ! cette fic traite de sujet comme le sexe (cru), l'alcool et la violence.**

**Sur ce Bonne lecture les geeks ! )**

Il était devenu tellement facile de mentir sur son âge, une fausse carte d'identité, un maquillage à outrance, une tenue aguicheuse, des regards langoureux ou une assurance faussée entrainé par l'adrénaline. Dans ce pub anglais perdu dans les ruelles de paris la clientèle était aussi naïve et innocente qu'une bande de collégiens de 13 ans, si ça se trouve quelques une des personnes présentes avaient réellement cet âge la.

Draw, posa un autre regard lasse aux consommateurs qui l'entouraient, avant de reporter une fois de plus son attention sur son vers de jack Daniels et avala cule-sec le breuvage ambré, avant de grimacer, elle ne se ferait jamais au gout pensa-t-elle, voilà le troisième verre qu'elle s'envoyait en moins d'une demi heure et la pièce commençait a peine à tanguer, pourquoi fallait elle qu'elle soit la seule adolescente de 17 ans a tenir aussi bien l'alcool dans toute cette putain ville !

Elle voulait juste oublier…Voilà bien trois heures qu'elle était accoudée à ce bar miteux, noyait dans ses pensées. Ce qu'elle pouvait détester cette journée, son putain d'anniversaire, son connard d'ex et ses soit disant amis qui la bombardaient de messages depuis le matin même, à vrai dire elle ne les considérait même pas comme des amis, Draw était le genre d'adolescente casanière et renfermée, qui préférée être seule qu'entourait d'hypocrite.

Elle fit tournoyer le verre vide entre ses doigts fin, avant de jeter un coup d'œil au barmaid qui essuyait les derniers verres sorties du lave-vaisselle.

Elle ferma, les yeux un instant prise de vertige- l'alcool surement- avant de reporter son attention sur l'homme aux cheveux poivre et sel derrière le comptoir.

« Sert moi en un autre mec, steuple ! »

« Désolé ma jolie mais non, t'as l'aire déjà bien éméchée »

« Arrête avec tes connerie Mathieu et ressert moi un putain de verre ! »

« oh calme toi petite! Normalement je ne devrais même pas te servir d'alcool ! T'as quoi 13 piges ? »

Fumier. Elle approchait des 18 ans plus qu'autre chose.

Elle soupira avant de reprendre la parole :

« Écoute vieux, je vais bientôt avoir… »

« Sert la mec je me porte garant de la gamine ! »

Surprise, elle tourna rapidement la tête, pour mettre un visage sur la voix grave et éraillée qui venait de prendre la parole. Que fût sa surprise lorsqu'elle prit conscience que la voix, ou plutôt l'homme a qui appartenait celle-ci, ne se trouvait qu'a quelques centimètres du tabouret ou elle était assise.

Concentré jusque la sur le buste de celui-ci –son torse recouvert de noir –comme le reste de son corps d'ailleurs-étant a la hauteur de ses yeux- elle porta son regard sur le visage de l'homme en question. Il devait approcher la trentaine, ses iris étaient dissimulées derrière des lunettes de soleil aux verres charbonneux, et sa bouche était recourbée en un rictus carnassier qui ne présageait que des ennuies.

Elle capta un mouvement sur sa droite qui lui permit de sortir de l'emprise que cet homme mystérieux avait sur elle, elle était restée au moins dix bonnes secondes figée sur la virilité de ses traits ! Un nouveau verre avait était posé devant elle, elle leva les yeux vers Mathieu qui regardait d'un œil mauvais le trentenaire a l'allure dégingandée.

« Et vous je vous sers un verre, Monsieur ? »

« Patron, mec, pas de monsieur avec moi »

Mathieu leva les yeux au ciel avant de répondre. « Alors vous voulez consommer quelques chose,**Patron**? »

Le patron ne répondit pas, se contentant de porter ses longs doigts légèrement abimés vers son oreille pour y prendre la cigarette logée sur celle-ci, il porta le tabac roulé à sa bouche avant d'esquisser un geste de la tête vers Le serveur, pour reporter aussitôt les yeux vers la jeune femme qui lui faisait face et qu'il n'avait pas quitté des yeux depuis son entrée dans le Bar.

« Alors, Gamine on essaye de noyer ses problèmes dans l'alcool ? Crois moi ce n'est pas le meilleur moyen… j'en connais un bien plus efficace »

Son rictus c'était transformait en un sourire nettement plus malsain.

Elle concentra son regard sur son verre et resta silencieuse.

« On ta couper la langue Gamine ? »

« Vous savez que je suis mineur non, vous l'avez entendu en rentrant. »

Ce n'était une question mais plutôt une affirmation. Le patron émit un rire de gorge caverneux, qui provoqua une nuée de frisson le long de l'échine de Draw. Merde ! Qu'est ce que ce mec lui faisait !

« Et alors ! C'est ça le plus attrayant fillette ! »

Prise au dépourvu, elle resta un moment sans bouger.

« Ca et ton superbe décolleté gamine ! » reprit-il en baissant la tête comme mieux observer la poitrine en question.

Draw se leva brusquement en brandissant ça main pour frapper l'homme – le connard- qui se permettait ouvertement de la relooker, mais il arrêta la main de la jeune fille en plein vole avant de la tordre avec force et de tirer la jeune fille contre lui.

Draw, glapie sous la douleur en essayant de se dégager ce qui ne fit qu'amplifier le tiraillement de ses articulations. Le Patron se pencha vers l'oreille de la jeune femme, caressant son lobe de son souffle à la senteur mentholé.

« Ecoute moi bien gamine, personne ne porte la main sur le patron, surtout pas une fillette dans ton genre. Crois moi je dis ça pour ton bien beauté tu n'aimerais pas ce qui pourrai arriver à ta si jolie petite gueule, t'as compris gamine ? »

Le souffle de Draw se bloqua dans sa gorge, et elle répondit en secouant frénétiquement la tête de haute en bas sous la peur viscérale qui lui emprisonnait les entrailles, mais le nœud loger a la lisière de son bassin ne semblait pas être influencé que par la peur...Putain elle avait toujours était attiré par les mecs sombre et dangereux, ce qui ne lui avait apporté que des situations de merde, dans ça courte vie d'adolescente déboussolée.

Malgré son affirmation, le patron ne desserra pas sa poigne sur les frêles doigts de l'adolescente, il se contenta de sourire avant de poser sa main libre jusque là posait sur l'extrémité de sa cigarette, sous le débardeur a l'effigie d'un groupe de Black Metal moulant que portait sa victime. Epousant les courbes de la jeune fille avec sa main calleuse, il remonta ses doigts joueurs contre l'épine dorsale diaphane de la jeune femme. Draw ne pu empêcher son corps –se putain de traitre- de réagir sous le contact inattendu et doux de son geôlier.

« Mec si tu ne veux pas que j'appel les flics, tu ferrais mieux d'enlever les mains du dos de la jeune fille et de disparaître de mon établissement rapidement. »

Mathieu tenait à sa main un portable comme pour appuyer ses propos.

Le patron rigola à gorge déployée avant de lever ses mains en l'air en reculant d'un pas.

« Calme toi mec, je m'amusais seulement »

« Sort ! »

Le patron prit son briquer dans sa poche, alluma sa clope, tout en marchant à reculons vers la sortie, tout en quittant pas sa nouvelle proie des yeux.

« On en a pas fini tout les deux, bébé, reste sur tes gardes, j'oublie jamais un visage avant de l'avoir baisé ! » dit il en passant la porte.

« Ca va gamine ? »

Draw sursauta, à la voix de Matthieu qui résonnait comme en échos dans son crâne. Elle était bourrée, troublée et elle crevait de chauds sous ses vêtements noirs.

« Ouais, ouais… »

Elle récupéra son sac rapidement sur le tabouret à côté d'elle, déposa un billet froissé sur le comptoir et quitta l'établissement en courant, sans lever les yeux, de peur de recroiser le sourire malsain et les lunettes de soleil opaques.

OoOo


	2. Chapter 2

_Le plaisir._

_Rien que le plaisir, la chaleur et les mains abimées se promenant sur son corps. Elle agrippa les draps, en cambrant son corps à l' extrême pour sentir son torse contre ses seins nu._

_« Je t'en pris… »_

_Un rire. L'obscurité .Une odeur de cigarette, puis la douleur._

Draw se réveilla en sursaut, les jambes emmêlées dans sa couverture humidifiée par sa transpiration. Toujours le même rêve, toujours cet homme, toujours cet étrange désir tinté de noirceur et de souffrance…

L'adolescente passa une main lasse dans ses cheveux en soupirant avant de pousser d'un geste brusque les draps qui l'attachait encore à ses songes emplies de Luxures et de violence.

La froideur du carrelage calma un peu la chaleur qui c'était éprise de son corps alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers la grande bais-vitrée, qui exposée Paris sous ses lumières factices, d'une aura blanchâtre et maladive contrastant avec le sombre voile qu'était le ciel. Elle posa son front contre la vitre gelée essayant de remettre ses idées en place, alors qu'elle sentait son désir palpiter entre ses cuisses opalines. Sa fièvre persistante créait des nuages de buées contre le plexiglas, lui rappelant la fumée odorante d'une cigarette lui étant soufflée au visage.

Elle n'arrivait pas à l'oublier._lui_ et ses lunettes aux verres opaques, _lui_et son accoutrement aussi noir que ses menaces…

_« On en a pas fini tout les deux, bébé, reste sur tes gardes, j'oublie jamais un visage avant de l'avoir baisé !_ »

Cette unique tirade, créait à elle seul un cercle vicieux d'angoisse et de désirs malsains qui empêchait Draw de dormir correctement depuis plus d'un mois, elle avait évité le Pub comme la peste, et courait a perdre haleine au lieu de flâner comme elle le faisait a l'accoutumé lorsqu'elle rentrée chez elle en début de soirée. La peur s'incruster en elle comme un homme à la dérive, la rendant paranoïaque et craintive, chaque bruit suspect l'alarmait, faisant palpiter son cœur à une vitesse folle…

Elle avait envie de se foutre des baffes…Seigneur..elle en était pleinement consciente- Ce qui rendait la chose encore plus chiante et dérisoire à accepter- une infime partie d'elle-même crevait de le revoir, de ressentir cette odeur toute particulière du tabac froid alors même qu'il lui soufflait des mots obscène à l'oreille, ses mains chaudes et calleuse dérivant le long de son dos en une caresse intime et légère si loin de son comportement brutale et farouche et sa voix grave et éraillée par l'alcool et le tabac qui lui faisait perdre ses moyens .

_« On en a pas fini tout les deux, bébé, reste sur tes gardes, j'oublie jamais un visage avant de l'avoir baisé !_

Argh ! Qu'est ce que Draw aurait donné pour sortir cette phrase de sa tête ! Elle tourna son regard vers l'horloge, 3H00 du Matin.

« Génial.. » persifla-elle. Elle devait se lever à 6h 00 ce lundi pour pouvoir prendre le bus au lieu du métro, plus sécurisé à son gout.

Elle ferma les yeux, cogna son front contre la glace et inspira un grands coup.

_Oublie-le._

Dans 3h elle devait être debout et pas dans le coltard.

_Oublie-le._

Ce mec est dangereux, putain !

_Oublie-le._

Juste va dormir Draw . T'en a besoins ! !

En ruminant elle regagna son lit et enfouie sa tête sous son oreiller, en priant n'importe quelle force supérieur de lui accorder le droit de dormir en paix.

oOoO

« Je croyais que tu avais arrêté… »

« Ta gueule, Luis »

Draw porta une fois de plus la cigarette à ça bouche, gardant la fumée le plus longtemps possible entre ses lèvres jusqu'à ce que le léger tournis que provoquaient la nicotine et le manque d'oxygène la fasse chavirer. Pendant ce lapse de temps elle ferma les yeux, oubliant le monde hostile qu'était le lycée.

« Tu sais pourquoi Clara te fais la gueule ? »

Draw ne répondit pas à la question, à vrai dire elle savait très bien pourquoi Clar' ne lui parlait plus, elle n'avait jamais accepté la vérité, et malheureusement pour elle, Draw était un peu trop honnête.

« Tu es différente dernièrement… » Dit Louis en se raclant la gorge.

« Hum.. »

« C'est à cause de… »

Avant que le nom soit cité le principale concernait fit son entrée sur le parking avenant a l'établissement scolaire, le Bras autour des épaules d'une autre blondasse aux traits impossible a définir sous la couche de maquillage qui le recouvrait entièrement. Il regarda autour de lui et finit par croiser le regard de Draw.

« Et merde… »

Le jeune Homme esquissa un sourire avant de reporter son attention sur la blonde peroxydée à son bras, il esquissa un pas dans la direction de Draw en glissant un mot a l'oreille de sa partenaire qui fit une moue boudeuse en le voyant s'éloigner d'elle, pour marcher vers une autre fille.

« Putain il manquait plus que Lui » murmura Luis, en passant sa main dans ses boucles brunes.

Draw repositionna son sac sur son épaule et tourna les talons sans même jeter un autre regard a Luis, vu la situation elle doutait fort, qui lui en veuille.

« Hey ! Darling ! Tu n'embrasses pas ton ex ! »

Elle jura entre ses dents avant de se retourner vers la voix qui l'avait interpellée.

« Oh, salut Cameron…Au revoir Cameron » dit elle en roulant des yeux

Elle se détourna de nouveau prête à partir mais une main puissante vain accrocher son bras.

« Oh , du calme poupée je veux juste te parler ! »

« Moi je n'ai plus rien à te dire ! Lâche-moi Cameron ! » Dit-elle en lui faisant lâcher son bras.

Cameron jeta un regard dédaigneux a la jeune fille qui venait de le repousser , il essaya de la toucher de nouveau, mais elle l'esquiva en reculant de quelques pas accentuant la colère et la honte qui rongeait le jeune homme, elle osait -cette sale garce- l'humilier devant tout le monde !

« Bah Alors Draw on a plus envie de se faire troncher par son « grand amour » ? Pourtant tu gueulais encore mon nom il y a quelques jours, non ? »

« Putain dégage Cameron ! Fou moi la paix ! »

Draw sentit ses forces l'abandonner...Elle en avait marre la tête lui tournait, c'était trop tellement trop pour sa sensibilité exacerbée. En sentant sa respiration s'accélérer, son sang battre ses tempes hardiment et sa respiration se hacher petit à petit alors que des sueurs froides commençaient à serpenter le long de son dos, elle bouscula, Le garçon qu'elle avait aimé –et malheureusement, celui qu'elle aimait toujours- et parti en courant en direction du portail, loin des murs et des gens qui l'oppressaient. Elle entendit Louis crier son nom au loin… elle ne se retourna pas continuant à courir sous les rires des personnes qu'elle avait pris pour des alliés et les cris du seul garçon qui l'avait vraiment aimé mais qu'elle n'avait jamais considérée autrement que comme un ami.

Et ainsi, elle disparu dans la foule, la circulation et la fumée grisâtre de Paris, retenant ses larmes, une fois de plus…

_Elle ne devait pas craquer, jamais…_


	3. Chapter 3

_**ATTENTION LE RATED M PRENDS TOUT SON SENS ICI…(Violence…)**_

_Et ainsi, elle disparu dans la foule, la circulation et la fumée grisâtre de Paris, retenant ses larmes, une fois de plus…_

_Elle ne devait pas craquer, jamais… _

Elle avait couru plus d'une heure, sans but ni destination, juste poussait par son instinct de fuir le plus loin possible tout ce qui avait dirigé sa vie jusqu'à présent et l'avait entraîné droit dans le mur.

A bout de souffle, Draw se cala contre le mur le plus proche pour reprendre son souffle.

_Qu'avait-elle fait pour mériter cela ? _

Glissant contre la paroi gelée par le temps grisâtre et humide de l'automne parisien, elle vint caler sa tête entre ses genoux pour faire passer la nausée qui c'était éprise d'elle après sa course qui lui avait fait dépasser ses limites physiques.

Prenant de grandes inspirations, les doigts emmêlés dans sa chevelure folle et la tête toujours baissée elle sentit ses forces la quitter et ses yeux s'inonder de larmes sous le poids qui écrasait son cœur.

Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait pu être conne ! Elle avait bafoué toutes ses règles les unes après les autres pour les beaux yeux d'un pauvre branleur, il lui avait volé son cœur et elle lui avait offert sa virginité. QU'ELLE PUTAIN DE CONNERIE.

Les larmes coulaient le longs de ses joues, se posant sur ses lèvres enflées à force d'avoir étaient mordillées, accentuant la piqûre douloureuse sur sa chaire a vifs et noyant le gout âpre du sang dans l'eau salée. Elle renforça la prise sur ses cheveux, en couinant pour évacuer toute sa frustration et sa colère.

« Alors fillette, on à des problèmes ? » ricana-_la _ voix.

Draw releva brusquement la tête, brouillant sa vision, elle n'avait même pas regardé ou elle avait atterrit, une ruelle, une putain de ruelle ! Pouvait-elle tomber encore plus dans le cliché de l'adolescence désespérée. Sombre et étroite, la ruelle ne laissait entrer que peu de lumière dans son écrin de brique et de tuyauterie.

Elle était seul, seul avec le seul homme, pour qui elle avait prit des mesures extrêmes pour échapper à ses griffes acérées…

Et cette putain d'envie absurde de le revoir qu'elle essayait coûte que coûte d'anéantir ! sans grand succès malheureusement.

« Je t'ai posé une question fillette et crois moi tu ferais mieux d'y répondre… »

Têtue, Draw baissa de nouveau les yeux, enfonçant ses ongles dans la chaire de ses paumes.

« Putain Gamine, il fallait vraiment que tu me cherches hein… »

Draw sentit une forte prise au niveau de ses bras avant que son corps soit projeté violemment contre le mur. L'impact lui coupa le souffle, lui arrachant un souffle de douleurs crier lui étant impossible sous la douleurs fulgurante dont ses membres étaient victimes.

Le patron lui enserra la gorge durement avant de rapprocher son visage a quelques centimètres de l'adolescente. Draw pouvait percevoir son reflet pitoyable dans les verres opaques des lunettes que son bourreau ne retirait jamais.

« Alors…Tu es prêtes a répondre maintenant, hein ?»

« Je…je…peu plus..res-respirer.. »

Il renforça sa prise en la plaquant plus durement contre la surface noircit par la pollution de la ville, meurtrissant le bassin de la jeune fille à l'aide de ses hanches.

« Putain gamine…je ne suis pas le genre de mec qui garde patience, tu vas répondre oui ou merde… ?» souffla-t-il à son oreille.

_Elle ne pouvait pas… _La tête lui tournait et des taches sombre commençaient a recouvrir sa vue, la plongeant dans un amalgames d'obscurité et de couleurs vives_. _Dans un dernier élan et l'espoir de sauver sa vie, elle força son cortex cérébral à réagir, obligeant ses bras a faire pression sur le torse du criminelle.

« Je vous en supplie.. » souffla telle alors que ses bras approchaient doucement mais sûrement de leurs cible.

« Tu n'as qu'une chose à faire gamine…réponds, je déteste attendre et surtout supplier, par contre j'aime que tu le fasses, alors va si bébé continue tu m'excites encore plus ainsi» ricana-t-il, la pression sur le coup de Draw toujours aussi importante.

Touchant enfin le torse du patron, elle donna une impulsion a son corps amplifiant l'étranglement et poussa de toute ses forces, dans un dernier recourt.

Le trentenaire tomba à la renverse en jurant.

« Putain, salle garce… »

Et ce fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase…

Draw hurla. Un cri d'agonie pure. Laissant enfin la haine qu'elle avait gardé en elle toutes ces putains d'années. Elle se jeta sur le patron frappant de toute ses force, déversant sa fureur sur le seul être qui avait réussit à la faire craquer...

A franchir la limite qu'elle redoutait tant.

Suffocante, elle continua a vomir sa colère, les injures courant de sa bouche a une vitesse fulgurante, ainsi que les coups qu'elle ne retenait plus.

« Gamine..je t'avais prévenu » persifla le patron, la fureur perçant dans sa voix.

Mais Draw n'en avait cure, elle était enfin libre, libre d'exploser, de frapper, de hurler...De vivre comme elle l'avait toujours voulu, sans contrainte et sans règles. Prête à défier de son poids plume n'importe quel mécréant.

Elle n'en avait plus rien à foutre.

Mais c'était sans compter le fait qu'elle restait toujours la jeune fille frêle qu'elle avait toujours été.

Le patron encercla le corps de la jeune furie entre ses jambes avant de la retourner brusquement contre le trottoir ou il était tombé avant de lui emprisonner les mains au dessus de son corps.

Draw hurla en se débattant.

« Ta gueule putain ! » lui hurla t-il au visage avant de lui tirer les cheveux le plus fort possible.

« Ferme ta putain de gueule ! »

Draw continuant de hurler il porta sa main à la bouche de sa prisonnière.

Elle lui mordit la main violemment.

« On a du mordant ma parole fillette » ricana-t-il « mais tu es plus proche du chaton mouillé que de la tigresse que tu veux être ! »

Putain de sale con lunatique.

Elle essaya de le mordre une nouvelle fois, priant pour qu'il lâche enfin prise.

Mais au lieu de s'énerver comme elle l'avait espérée, le rire rauque raisonna encore plus fort dans la ruelle isolée.

« AAh chaton ! Tu ne te rends pas compte que tu fais fausse route… »

Quoi ?

Comme pour souligner ses propos il plaqua durement son bassin contre le ventre de l'adolescente.

Elle poussa un glapissement en sentant, une bosse contre son bassin.

« Qu'est-ce que je disais… »

Il desserra l'emprise qu'il maintenait encore sur les cheveux de Draw, avant d'essuyer le filet de sang qui lui coulait au coin des lèvres après s'être pris le coup de poing de la jeune fille.

Il relâcha alors la bouche de la jeune fille prête à hurler de nouveau, elle fut pourtant hypnotisée par la goutte de sang qui ruisselait sur les doigts fins et abîmés de son geôlier.

Le remarquant, un sourire carnassier vint déformer les lèvres fines et bien dessinées de son agresseur.

Il dirigea alors les doigts ensanglantés vers la bouche carmine de l'adolescente, glissant ceux-ci sur la lèvre inférieur de cette dernière…

« Ouvre Chaton… »

Et Elle obéit.

Il les introduisit doucement caressant la langue chaude et rappeuse avec délicatesse.

Comment faisait-il pour passer d'un extrême à l'autre en un claquement de doigt ?

« Suce chérie » lui murmura-il.

Elle hésita… dans quoi était-elle entrain de se fourrer…

Le sourire du patron s'accentua encore, et il reprit sa douce caresse sur la langue imprimée de son sang, accentuant le désir qui commençait à poindre entre les cuisses de Draw.

Que lui faisait-il à la fin...ce putain de connard avait été au point de la tuer…mais c'était plus fort qu'elle, elle n'arrivait pas...C'était trop dur…

Elle ferma les yeux, s'abandonnant à la caresse enivrante. Et referma les lèvres sur la pulpe des doigts du meurtrier avant de commencer à suçoter doucement.

« C'est ça gamine laisse toi aller… » Lui susurra-t-il doucement.

Il pencha alors la tête contre la nuque opaline qu'il avait serrée fortement, déposant un baiser aussi léger qu'une plume sur la carotide palpitante de l'adolescente. Il s'y attarda longuement gravant dans la peau fine de Draw la marque brûlante de ses dents, créant son propre chemin vers le paradis infernale du désir.

Draw arrêta de sucer, submergeait par les sensations qui l'habitaient alors. Elle poussa un long gémissent de plénitude quand les lèvres du patron atteignirent son décolleté et que sa main relâchait du carcan humide qu'avait été sa bouche se faufila sous son débardeur, jusqu'à atteindre la poitrine généreuse.

Elle était en feu. Elle glissa ses paumes le long de la chemine en satin avant d'emprisonner, la mâchoire virils entres ses doigts. Elle essaya de percevoir le regard de l'homme qui lui faisait face, mais elle ne distingua que son image- complètement abandonnée au plaisir- dans l'opacité de ses lunettes.

Elle laissa sa main glisser vers la nuque du patron, obligeant celui-ci à quitter l'écrin qu'était son coup. Et dans un élan de désir qu'elle n'arrivait plus à contenir écrasa hardiment ses lèvres contre la bouche crispée de son ravisseur…

**A SUIVRE…**

**Et voila un nouveau chapitre je voulais vous remercier pour vos gentils commentaires…et oui je sais pour les fautes d'orthographes.. je suis une grosse flemmarde..j'aurais bien besoins d'une béta ) **

**Merci encore, et à bientôt ! **


	4. Note

Ce n'est pas un chapitre x) ! Mais bientôt, bientôt ne vous inquiétez pas ! x) Merci encore pour vos gentilles reviews elles me touchent droit au cœur !Donc tout ça pour dire j'ai fait une brève relecture (j'ai horreur de me relire* n'apprécie pas son travail* ) et ohh seigneur c'est vrai qu'est ce que j'ai pu faire comme fautes ! *se frappe* Donc j'ai fait une petite relecture pour enlever les plus grosses fautes ! C'est déjà mieux même si il en reste encore j'en suis sur *trop fatiguée pour tout voir* donc voilà c'est déjà plus recevable !

Sinon vu mon horreur des relectures, j'ai trouvée une béta-lectrice c'est bon ) Merci a celles qui se sont proposées c'est vraiment A-D-O-R-A-B-L-E !

Je vous fais de gros bisous, merci encore ! et a dans un peu plus d'une semaine *croise les doigts pour son orale de Français*

A la prochaine, Aleksa.

PS : je sais que certaines fautes sont impardonnables, j'espère que vous m'excuserez juste un peu du fait que j'écris dans les alentours de 3heure du Matin et que je m'endors SOUVENT sur mon clavier *je ne suis jamais inspirée la journée A *


	5. Chapter 4

**_RATED M : CE CHAPITRE CONTIENT VIOLENCE ET LANGAGE CRU ! Bonne lecture :D on se retrouve en bas !_**

_Elle laissa sa main glisser vers la nuque du patron, obligeant celui-ci à quitter l'écrin qu'était son coup._

_Et dans un élan de désir qu'elle n'arrivait plus à contenir écrasa hardiment ses lèvres contre la bouche crispée de son ravisseur…_

Elle n'avait jamais ressentie cela…non jamais.

C'était au-dessus de n'importe quelle sensation et aussi brulant qu'un feu. Elle aurait pu passer des heures entières à caresser les lèvres serrées, les découvrir de sa langue ou encore les mordre à pleine dents.

C'était si nouveau pour elle…Bien loin de la légère étincelle que Cameron lui avait apporté et se frémissement indistinct de l'adrénaline qui vous retourne le cœur une fraction de seconde. Le patron, lui, avait allumé le brasier, en touchant ses lèvres, elle c'était rendue de l'erreur qu'elle avait commise.

_Elle avait craquée._

Elle s'était laissé avoir par la douceur de ses lèvres malgré l'obstination de celui-ci à les garder crispées , la douce odeur entêtante du tabac froid qu'elle aspirait du bout des lèvres en reprenant son souffle mêlée a la fragrance musquée de son eau de Cologne. Ses problèmes étaient si loin, il lui faisait toucher du bout des doigts…

« Gamine, je n'embrasse pas, jamais compris ?» lui dit-il en la plaquant douloureusement sur le béton ou elle était encore allongée.

Ebahie, elle sentit ses joues se tinter de rouge…et merde !

Elle hocha la tête pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle avait bien compris, putain, elle avait tout gâchée !

Le patron se releva doucement, la surplombant bientôt de toute sa hauteur.

Et dans une impression de déjà vu pour Draw, Il porta sa main à l'arrière de son oreille pour attraper le tabac roulé.

Portant la cigarette à sa bouche, il replaça ses lunettes sur le bout de son nez. Mince ! avec tout ça elle n'avait même pas réalisé qu'elle aurait pu voir ses yeux.

« Suis moi, chaton, je t'emmène dans un endroit…plus intime » lui dit il, un sourire taquin recourbant la ligne parfaite qu'était ses lèvres, avant de se détourner sans même lui proposer son aide.

Elle s'attendait à quoi ? À ce qu'il se comporte en Gentleman ?

Le corps endolorit par les traitements qu'elle venait de subir, elle se releva péniblement serrant la mâchoire pour éviter tout gémissement de douleur de s'échapper de ses lèvres.

« Pourquoi devrais-je te suivre ? tu viens d'essayer de me tuer ! »

Putain, elle ne pouvait pas se la fermer trente seconde ?

Elle aimait trop le chercher, lui faire atteindre ses limites. Il lui faisait perdre tous ses moyens, et elle ne pouvait rien faire pour combattre cela, l'emprise qu'il avait sur elle était bien trop intense, bien trop destructrice…

Il se stoppa net.

« Tu en veux encore Gamine ? » grogna t-il, mi figue mi raisin.

Cette fois, elle se tut.

N'ayant aucune réponse, le patron se remit à marcher devant elle.

« Tu pourrais au moins me dire ou tu m'emmène ? » souffla-t-elle.

Elle l'entendit rire.

« Oh chaton si je te le disais tu partirais en courant ! »

Merde ! Elle le sentait pas du tout ce coup la.

Néanmoins, la curiosité malsaine prenant le pas sur tout le reste elle continua à le suivre à travers plusieurs ruelles plus lugubres les unes que les autres.

Il finit par s'arrêter devant une porte rouillée et abimée par le temps et l'humidité, il y frappa deux fois, de façon étrangement régulière.

Une femme vint alors les accueillir à moitié dévêtue, Draw détourna le regard prestement alors que le patron affichait un rictus conquis et à l'obscénité flagrante.

« Ooooh ! Honey nous ne t'attendions plus ! » Cria-t-elle avant de se jeter dans ses bras.

« Putain, Rachel qu'est ce que tu as encore fait ? » persifla-t-il en la repoussant abruptement.

Toute joie sembla alors déserter le visage de la jolie rousse qui leur faisait face.

« Ce n'est pas moi ! C'est… »

« C'est… » S'impatienta t-il.

« C'est Tatiana, tu sais elle ne sait toujours pas remise de ses problèmes d'addiction…et » répondit-elle paniquée.

« Et merde ! »

Il poussa Rachel hors du passage, fulminant, alors que Draw n'osait pas relever les yeux de ses pieds de peur de rester focalisé sur la généreuse –ENORME- poitrine a découvert.

Du coin de l'œil, elle le vit attraper une fille- toute aussi peu vêtue que Rachel d'ailleurs- par le bras et lui chuchoter quelque chose al 'oreille.

Vu l'expression de la jeune femme et le doigt qu'elle pointait vers un coin de la pièce tapis dans l'ombre, la prise sur son bras ne devait pas être des plus douce et il lui avait surement demandé ou était la dite Tatiana.

Il la relâcha aussi vite qu'il l'avait attrapé avant de se diriger vers l'endroit qu'elle lui avait indiqué.

Draw se planta au milieu de la pièce éclairée par des néons qui déposaient un voile pourpre sur l'établissement aux murs sombres, elle remarqua alors la décoration des plus explicites, les nombreuses femmes à moitiés nue ou encore les plusieurs porte ou il était écrit « PRIVATE » en majuscules sur chacune d'entre elle.

Merde il ne l'avait quand même pas amené...

« PUTAIN, tu m'avais promis que tu ne recommencerai plus!»

Le cri qui suivit cette tirade lui fit reporter le regard sur l'homme de tous ses malheurs.

Une grande blonde se tenait la joue des deux mains, les larmes coulants sur ses joues alors qu'elle n'osait en aucun cas regarder son interlocuteur en face.

« Je fais de mon mieux » sanglota-t-elle, l'accent slave malgré ses trémolos toujours aussi prononcé dans sa voix suave.

« Ce n'est pas une excuse putain ! »

Il reporta une nouvelle fois la main sur la joue de la jeune russe, alors qu'elle couinait en se couvrant le visage.

« Je suis tellement désolé, pardonne moi, je t'en supplie.. »

« JE NE VEUX PAS DE TES PUTAINS D EXCUSES TATIANA, JE N EN AI STRICTEMENT RIEN A FOUTRE BORDEL DE MERDE, ON NE ME MENT PAS TU LE SAIS POURTANT NON ? »

Draw, ne savait pas quoi faire…intervenir, et risquer de se faire frapper à la place de la jeune femme ou ne rien dire et s'éclipser discrètement…Dans les deux cas c'était une mauvaise idée... De toute façon il finirait toujours par la retrouver…

Néanmoins elle n'eut pas besoins de choisir, il relâcha, la blonde avant de lui ordonner de rejoindre sa loge. Il s'affala alors sur le sofa ou Tatiana c'était assis plutôt, avant d'écarter les bras.

La plupart des filles présente dans la pièce accoururent alors pour se précipiter a ses côtés ou à ses genoux, le couvrant de caresses plus intimes les unes que les autres ou en pourléchant leurs lèvres pulpeuse couleurs sanguine avant de l'embrasser un peu partout.

Draw détourna les yeux, elle sentit un poids s'écraser sur son cœur, un trouble dérangeant s'emparer de ses membres et la colère se précipiter à toute vitesse en plusieurs courants électriques sous sa peau, courant dans ses veines, jusqu'à son système nerveux mis à vif.

Se n'était tout de même pas… ?

Elle se blâma. Putain en moins d'une heure se mec avait essayé de la tuer, de la baiser sur un putain de trottoir, avait frappé une fille et maintenant fricotait avec une dizaine de gonzesses qui puaient le sexe a pleins nez, et tout ça devant ses yeux.

Elle était barge, ça y est, y'avait plus de doute la dessus !

_Jalouse, elle était jalouse même EXTREMEMENT JALOUSE, possessive._

Elle entendit plusieurs gémissements lascifs- aussi bien féminin que masculin- venir du canapé mais elle s'obligea à poser les yeux partout ailleurs et finit par tomber sur un escalier tout au fond de la pièce.

Elle s'y dirigea en hâte, le grimpant à toute vitesse, retenant le cri de rage qui menaçait de sortir de sa bouche. Elle n'avait aucune raison d'être jalouse. Il ne lui avait rien promis…

Arrivant à l'étage elle découvrit un long couloir, aux murs toujours aussi sombres ornés de diffèrent posters sur lesquels étaient représentés des femmes en position suggestive en toute, toute petite tenue…

Elle longea celui-ci a la recherche d'une pièce ou elle pourrait être sur de ne tomber sur aucune bimbo à poil avec un putain de vibro dans le cul….

Draw fini par tomber sur une porte vierge avec aucun message subliminal gravé dessus, elle tenta alors sa chance en tournant la poignée le plus doucement possible en espérant ne trouver aucun couple- ou une orgie ?- dans une position digne du Kama sutra !

Heureusement pour elle, la salle était vide. Elle fut étonnée de découvrir une pièce à l'opposé du reste de l'établissement, la pièce n'était en aucun cas chargée de milles et un objets appartenant au registre de la pornographie ou autres juste une chambre aux murs pourpres et à la lumière tamisée qui donnait une allure romantique à celle-ci.

Elle s'approcha du lit, la brillance du tissu l'interpellant…Putain du satin ! Ces draps devaient couter une fortune !

Ne résistant pas à l'appel doux et soyeux de celui-ci, elle s'affala de tout son long, poussant un gémissement de bonheur, la douceur des draps apaisait son corps endolorit. Elle ferma les yeux.

Elle était tellement fatiguée et éreintée par cette journée tordu, qu'elle en oublia l'endroit ou elle se trouvait, réalisant bien trop tard, alors que Morphée l'entrainait déjà vers l'abysse des rêves.

Que le lit sur lequel elle était allongée, sentait le **tabac froid** et les **épices** musquées.

**_A suivre…._**

**_Et me revoilà ! Bon alors cette fois je me suis relu (ma béta n'est pas dispo pour le moment xD) donc j'espère qu'il y a moins de fautes =D !_**

**_Merci encore pour vos commentaire !_**

**_Bisous !_**

**_PS : je pense que tout le monde a compris ce qui va arriver dans le prochain chapitre mouahaha =)_**


	6. Chapter 6

**/ !\ Attention ce chapitre contient un lemon ****détaillé**** qui peut être cru a certains moments (c'est le patron aussi xDDD) donc âme sensible s'abstenir. **

Elle était tellement fatiguée et éreintée par cette journée tordu, qu'elle en oublia l'endroit ou elle se trouvait, réalisant bien trop tard, alors que Morphée l'entrainait déjà vers l'abysse des rêves.

Que le lit sur lequel elle était allongée, sentait le **tabac froid** et les **épices** musquées.

Elle était si détendue, entouré de l'odeur la plus délicieuse qu'elle n'avait jamais senti. Soupirant de bonheur elle essaya de s'accrocher à cette parcelle de délice entre rêve et réalité perdu dans la nuance subtile d'un effluve épicé.

Malheureusement, la réalité fit brusquement surface dans la tête de Draw.

Relevant brusquement son buste, elle s'accrocha aux couvertures, les enroulant autour de son buste comme bouclier envers le monde extérieur.

« Enfin réveillé, Gamine ? »

Elle tourna vivement la tête vers l'endroit d'où provenait la voix. Le patron était affalé sur un fauteuil style Louis XV –l'un des seuls éléments du mobilier de la pièce qui n'était pas moderne- fumant une cigarette d'une main, l'autre soutenant son visage, alors qu'il l'observait.

Elle frotta ses yeux énergiquement, étalant son maquillage déjà bien effacé autour de ses yeux. Génial, voilà qu'elle ressemblait à un Panda à présent !

« Ca fait longtemps que t'es là ?» souffla telle d'une voix pâteuse.

« Assez longtemps pour t'avoir entendu parler dans ton sommeil, chaton… »

Il l'avait…ATTENDS … QUOI ?

« Tu as quoi ? »

Les yeux exorbités et cette fois bien éveillée, elle le regarda fixement en essayant de comprendre ce qu'il insinuait avec son sourire toujours aussi énigmatique collé au visage.

Reprenant son souffle, elle articula péniblement :

« Et…Qu'est ce que tu as entendu au juste… ? »

Elle sentit la panique s'emparer de ses membres quand il se leva gracieusement de son « trône », s'approchant d'elle tel un félin analysant sa proie.

Elle se retrouva bientôt acculée à la tête du lit, Alors qu'il était grimpé sur celui-ci, la clope au bec, en marchant a quatre pattes, jusqu'à se retrouver entre les cuisses de Draw recouvertes par les draps.

Il s'approcha de sa nuque soufflant sur l'endroit sensible qu'était la petite parcelle de peau cachée derrière son oreille.

« Et bien chaton je ne te pensais pas si…libérée… » Ricana-t-il.

Que…quoi ?

Prenant son courage à demain elle releva le menton pour lui tenir tête, sans pour autant avoir gardé son teint de porcelaine, elle était aussi rouge qu'un coquelicot.

Pour la énième fois elle contempla son reflet dans les verres charbonneux des lunettes du meurtrier…

Elle rêvait-tellement- de découvrir la couleur de ses yeux…

Doucement, de peur d'être rejeté, elle porta ses mains vers la mâchoire, du seul homme qui l'avait vraiment attiré.

Glissant sur les joues rappeuse, qui n'avaient pas été rasées depuis plus de deux jours.

Elle toucha enfin la monture métallique, de la seule barrière qui l'empêcher de découvrir toute l'étendue de l'âme noire qu'il dissimulé toujours.

En retenant son souffle elle la fit glisser doucement le long de son nez.

Il fermait les yeux.

Elle posa les lunettes sur la table de chevet, puis caressa l'arcade sourcilière de son ravisseur, d'un touché délicat, priant silencieusement qu'il la laisse voir ses prunelles au moins une fois. Elle dériva sur les paupières du trentenaire avant de descendre sur ses cernes bleutées.

Elle ne l'avait jamais vu aussi calme...et si peu menaçant…presque touchant.

« S'il-te-plait… »

« Tu ne sais pas dans quelle merde tu es entrain de te fourrer petite » grogna-t-il.

« Je pense que je suis déjà bien enlisé, je patauge dedans depuis le jour où je t'ai rencontré »

Il ouvrit brusquement les paupières.

Draw se sentit couler.

Elle n'avait jamais vu d'iris aussi bleu, d'une teinte cobalt si profondément riche, que tout disparu autour d'elle. Elle n'arrivait plus à ce concentré sur autre chose.

Ils étaient hypnotisant. Pourtant on lui avait juré que les yeux du démon étaient ocre ou rouge. Ils se trompaient… il était d'une couleur aussi pure que le ciel, aussi lumineux que l'âme qu'ils reflétaient été sombre…

« Tes yeux sont magnifique… » Dit-elle en lui caressant les lèvres.

« Oh gamine, évite moi, les discourts mielleux des adolescentes amourachées… »

Il la fit se rallonger brutalement, coupant, en un claquement de doigt ce moment intemporel qui serait surement l'unique qu'ils partageraient...Bien plus intime que le sexe .

Il plaqua ses mains sur le matelas, l'empêchant de se décaler, avant de caler sa tête dans le creux du cou de sa captive, y imposant ses lèvres, dans une ribambelle de baisées mouillaient, courant de la partie secrète et sensible derrière son oreille jusqu'à sa clavicule.

Draw ferma les yeux s'abandonnant à la caresse voluptueuse que lui procurait le criminel. Elle ne pu retenir un gémissement entre ravissement et douleur quand il la mordit violemment, ses mains jusque la crispaient sur le satin vinrent se loger dans le dos du patron, tirant sa veste vainement pour qu'il comprenne son envie.

Ce qu'il fit.

Se relevant légèrement il retira sa veste, avant de défaire frénétiquement les boutons de sa chemise, avant de l'arracher frénétiquement.

Draw ne pu détacher les yeux de son torse. D'une musculature fine et bien dessinée, la beauté du spectacle était pourtant entravée, par de nombreuses cicatrices blanchâtres, qu'elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de suivre du bout des doigts.

« Putain petite ! » souffla t'il difficilement.

Alors que Draw continuait la découverte du torse mis à nue, le patron dirigea ses mains sous le t-shirt moulant de sa jeune amante, caressant son ventre plat, avant d'empoigné férocement sa poitrine.

Elle cria en sentant la torture provocatrice qu'il infligeait à ses seins. Il passa ses pouces plusieurs fois sur les tétons durcis, suite aux caresses incessantes, avant de loger l'une de ses mains dans le creux de ses reins, tâtant le dos de sa partenaire à la recherche de l'agrafe de son soutien-gorge.

D'un mouvement agile il le décrocha d'un mouvement expert.

Draw quitta un cours instant le torse abimé- qui ne faisait que le rendre encore plus fascinant- pour faire passer son t-shirt au dessus de sa tête, pour replacer directement les mains dans le creux des riens du trentenaire. Il en profita pour retirer entièrement la dernière entrave qui l'empêchait alors de discerner la poitrine généreuse.

« Oh bébé, je savais que tes seins étaient parfait… » Gémit-il.

Il attaqua la poitrine a découvert à coups de langue et de dents, faisant perdre la tête a l'adolescente soumise à sa divine torture.

Il se délecta de la chaire qu'il lui était offerte jusqu'à mettre la peau à vif et à sang, avant de faire glisser sa langue le long des flancs de Draw, jusqu'au nombril qu'il mordilla doucement, avant d'arracher le bouton du jean de Draw à l'aide de sa bouche et de descendre la fermeture éclaire avec ses dents.

Draw ferma les yeux, se cramponnant aux hanches fines du patron, en sentant le souffle de son ravisseur si près de son mont de vénus.

Il fit glisser le pantalon jusqu'aux pieds de la jeune fille pour mieux le faire rejoindre le soutif qui trainait sur le sol puis remonta ses mains doucement le long des jambes de cette dernière s'attardant sur la peau fine a l'intérieur de ses cuisses qu'il écarta délicatement avant de faire glisser son nez sur le tissus en coton humidifié.

« Hmm…fillette, je vois que je ne suis pas le seul à être excité » ricana-t-il.

Draw cramponna ses mains sur la nuque du patron arquant son corps dans une supplique silencieuse.

Le ricanement ne s'étant toujours pas tarit, disparu alors qu'il imposait un mouvement à son nez le long de la couture de la culotte mauve qu'il lui faisait face.

A l'aide de ses index, il fit descendre le tissu lentement dans une torture doucereuse, dévoilant petit à petit la beauté pleinement féminine de Draw.

Il porta sa main a la légère toison qui surmontée le sexe délicat et rosée de l'adolescente, la tirant délicatement alors que sa langue rencontrait les plis humides de sa féminité. Draw hurla d'allégresse alors qu'il imposait a sa langue un va et vient érotique le long de ses lèvres intimes, avant de se concentré sur son clitoris, le faisant rouler avec lenteur entre ses lèvres.

Draw se perdait dans ces sensation nouvelle, jamais au grand jamais Cameron n'avait usé de se genre de caresse sur elle et mon dieu elle trouvait ça si gênant et pourtant si délicieux !

Elle hésitait entre plaquer plus durement la tête du patron entre ses cuisses ou au contraire la repousser de toutes ses forces, les sensations étant bien trop intense pour son propre bien. Néanmoins elle n'eut pas la force de la retirer d'entre ses cuisses se noyant dans l'abysse des sensations qu'il lui procurait. La tension électrique au cœur de son centre, ne faisait qu'accroitre Alors que les coûts de langues se faisaient de plus en plus frénétiques.

« Jouis Gamine, laisse moi gouter ton ravissement » dit il d'une voix étouffée par les cuisses de Draw qui encerclaient sa machoire.

« Je ne peux pas.. pas encore.. je ne suis pas en.. »

Elle explosa, quand il mordilla son bouton de chaire sensible. Scandant le surnom du criminel et en inondant la chambre de ses gémissements passionnés.

Il lapa ses jus avec attentions, prolongeant l'orgasme a son paroxysme.

« Arrête…c'est trop, je ne peux plus… »

Elle sentit de nouveau la tension quitter son corps, alors que sa vue se recouvrait de blancs.

Seigneur, il allait la tuer.

Il quitta son sexe d'un dernier coup de langue avant de se relever pour pouvoir de lui-même retirer son pantalon, Draw étant incapable d'esquisser le moindre mouvement.

Il tira de sa poche arrière un préservatif, qu'il fit glisser sur sa hampe de chair maintenant à découvert, et oh… Elle n'en avait jamais vu d'aussi imposante.

« Tu aimes ce que tu vois Chaton ? »

Merde, elle n'arrivait pas à décrocher le regard de l'engin.

Elle sentit le rouge lui montait au joue, alors que ses yeux ne pouvaient s'empêcher de contempler ce que la grâce de dieu lui avait offerte.

Putain voilà qu'il la faisait rougir maintenant…

Il porta sa main a son sexe imposant quelques va et vient éhontés avant de se concentrer sur son gland.

« Approche Gamine »

Elle se rassit, emportant les draps avec elle pour cacher sa poitrine.

Le rire rauque du patron retentit dans la pièce silencieuse.

« Tu ne crois pas que la gène vient un peu tard, chaton ? »

Connard.

Elle ne répondit pas se contentant d'avancer, comme il lui avait demandé, elle avait bien compris qu'il ne servait à rien de lui désobéir à présent.

« Suce. »

Que...Quoi ?

« Je…je n'ai …jamais… »

« Et bien il y a une première fois pour tout chaton… »

« Non je… »

Merde.

Trop tard.

Il lui attrapa les cheveux violement, l'obligeant à se perdre une fois de plus dans le lapis-lazuli de ses yeux.

« Ne me contrarie pas maintenant gamine…Tu ne voudrais pas que je devienne violant…si ? » Cracha-t-il acerbe.

Non…Si ?

Elle ne préférait pas répondre à cette question.

Draw vint poser sa main sur celle du patron qui stimulait encore son sexe dans un mouvement régulier, la repoussant délicatement, elle vint enserrer doucement le gland de ses lèvres pulpeuse, ne quittant pas des yeux le faciès du trentenaire qui avait fermé les yeux sous le carcan doux et chaud de sa bouche.

Hésitante, elle fit glisser doucement le sexe turgescent plus profondément avant d'imposer un rythme tout aussi peu assurait a ses va et vient.

Ce n'était pas si désagréable, c'était même plutôt plaisant.

Le faisant coulissait doucement de sa bouche, elle glissa sa langue le long de la veine palpitante qui ornait le phallus.

Le patron n'ayant toujours pas desserré son emprise sur ses cheveux, arrêta brusquement le mouvement de sa langue en la repoussant sur les draps avec sauvagerie.

Il attrapa les poignets de la jeune fille les portants au dessus de sa tête, en se positionnant à l'entrée de son sexe toujours aussi prêt pour lui et poussa brusquement.

Draw laissa tomber sa tête contre les draps, le souffle coupé. Elle ne s'était jamais senti aussi remplis, aussi comblée…. en **vie.**

A son plus grand étonnement, il lui imposa un rythme lent, la laissant s'habituer a son membre imposant.

Elle ne quittait pas son visage des yeux, observant la beauté de ses traits torturés pendant l'acte.

Se sentant surement observait, il ouvrit les yeux plongeant ses iris dans les sienne. Bleu contre vert, une force s'imposant à une autre.

Il y eu un moment de flottement ou tout sembla être suspendu dans le temps, les yeux du trentenaire, illuminaient par un sentiment que Draw n'avait jamais perçu aussi bien dans son comportement que dans son regard.

Mais cela ne dura qu'une fraction de seconde avant que les yeux du Patron ne retrouve leur obscurité habituelle.

Il plaqua alors brusquement ses mains sur les bras de draw avant de la retourner brusquement sur le ventre et de soulevait son bassin d'une main en prenant appuie sur l'autre grâce au matelas, les mouvements lents ayant fait place à de sauvage et brusque coup de bassin.

Draw ne pouvait s'empêcher de crier perdu entre plaisir et douleur mêlés, se cramponnant aux draps alors que les mouvements s'intensifiaient.

Il attrapa de nouveau sa longue chevelure brune ondulée, la torsadant autour de son poing, en la tirant avec sauvagerie contre son torse.

Draw couina de douleur en retenant un cri de douleur, se gros con violent venait de lui détruire le cuir chevelu !

Elle sentit son souffle contre son oreille, et d'une voix éraillée par la rage, le patron, lui chuchota a l'oreille :

_« N'oublie jamais gamine, je ne fais que te baiser, pas de sentiment, ne va pas t'imaginer autre chose de rose et de romantique, ça me donne juste envie de gerber »_

Elle se crispa violemment… Mais ne pu échapper à l'orgasme sous les coups butoirs qu'il imposait toujours, Criant son désespoir comme sa souffrance.

Il vint peut de temps après, avant de la laisser tomber lourdement sur le matelas et se retira pour se diriger directement vers la salle de bain attenante a la chambre, sans un autre regard pour elle.

Draw se recroquevilla en chien de fusils, en tournant le dos a la porte qu'il venait de franchir.

Elle se sentait sale et désemparait, comment avait elle pu…

Elle l'entendit quitter la salle de bain pour se directement dans le couloir, toujours sans un signe ou une intention envers elle, en claquant brusquement la porte.

L'adolescente sentit toutes ses forces disparaitre, alors qu'elle ne pouvait plus retenir ses larmes…

_Elle avait craquée, elle ressentait quelque chose putain de merde…_

_C'était fini…il l'avait détruite._

**A suivre….**

*** cache ses yeux derrière ses mains* bon… c'est un de mes premiers lemon, un peu d'indulgence… sinon j'espère que personne ne va me frapper pour cette fin de chapitre désastreuse, je rappel que nous sommes en présence du patron ! J'espère que personne ne s'attendait à une quelconque once d'amour en lui, hein ? xDDD**

**Bon j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus…**

**(Non corrigée par ma béta*)**

**Bisous, a la prochaine merci encore pour vous gentils commentaires ! **

**PS : Non pour moi il ne pouvait pas avoir de piercings oculaires désolé ! xD **


End file.
